I Can't Love Him
by jerrywright992
Summary: After being adopted at the ripe age of sixteen, Lucy goes to live with her new family, the Namikaze's. They own a large music company, and they have a son the age of 18. What could go wrong? What could go right?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

><p>She was just sitting in her room lightly strumming the strings on her small guitar when the home phone rang.<p>

She jumped off of her bed and ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone, just before it stopped ringing, "Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hello," a young woman's voice answered. "Is this Lucy Heartfilia?"

Lucy nodded her head and answered. "Yes. How can I help you?"

"Well, you see," the woman paused. "This isn't an easy thing to tell you. Are you sitting down? If not, please sit down," Lucy walked over to the arm chair in the small and cramped living room.

"What is it?" Lucy's little voice started to shake. "What's wrong? Who are you?"

"Lucy, please calm down. My name is Tsunade. I'm sorry to tell you this, but, your father and mother have died in a car accident. We did all that we could to save them. I'm so sorry for your loss," Tsunade's voice was filled with regret. Not really understanding what was Tsunade was saying, Lucy just stood there. Then she remembered what her parents had told her when her younger sister had died.

_"She's never coming back, Lucy. She died and she went to a better place where her cancer won't pain her anymore."_

The phone fell to the floor. Lucy curled up in on herself and started to sob. A few minutes later remembering the phone, she picked it up and with the smallest voice to come from the seven year old's mouth came a thank you and a goodbye. She hung the phone and continued sobbing. A few minutes later their was a knock on the apartment door. "Go away!" she screamed.

She continued sobbing. After a few minutes of the incessant knocking on the door, she crawled onto her feet and dragged herself to the door. She opened it without looking at the person.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" hearing the same words spoken made Lucy fall to the ground and continued sobbing worse than before.

"Y-yes," she hiccuped.

"May we come in?"

"Y-yes," she felt herself picked up and carried back to the living room.

Lucy didn't try to struggle.

A few moments passed in relative silence besides the heart wrenching sobs of the little child in the officers arms.

"Lucy?" his voice was hesitant, as if the smallest world would set her off again.

"Hm?"

"Do you know what's happening?"

"Kaa-san and Tou-san are dead," she broke down into sobs yet again.

"Yes, as if hearing the confirmation of what happened made it real, Lucy broke down even more. "Do you know what's going to happen to you now?"

"No!" she sobbed out.

"Child Services are going to come in the morning to take you to a place to be safe. They're going to give you a place to stay and a place to play. How does that sound?"

Lucy's sobs increased. "Don't leave me alone!" she sobbed out.

The man stroked her short blond hair gently. "I won't, I'll stay with you until the morning."

That was how Lucy fell asleep that night. In the arms of a stranger herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>It's been nine years since Lucy has spoken to anyone. All she does is sit in her plain room in the orphan house and strum the strings on her guitar, and writes. Whether it's poems, stories, or songs, it doesn't matter. All she does is writes.<p>

She was sitting in her room on a cold winter day, about a month after she had turned sixteen that a random knock came on the door. "Lucy-nee-chan, Kurenai-san wants to see you down in her office," a little boy around the age of then opened the door and looked at the blonde haired teen.

She gave a small, stiff smile and nodded. She placed her guitar on it's stand and slowly walked down the stairs and to Kurenai's office, Lucy turned to the boy and signed '_thank you_'. He smiled and ran off to play with the other children.

Lucy lifted her hand and hesitated knocking._ Am I in trouble? What did I do? I never leave my room._ Violent thought raced through her brain. She took a deep breath and lightly knocked on the door.

Lucy hesitantly opened the door and peeked her head around. "Come in, Lucy. Close the door behind you," Lucy walked slowly into the room and closed the door softly behind her. Lucy looked down and started messing with the sleeves of her shirt.

Kurenai walked up and put her arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Come and sit down sweetie," Kurenai slowly led Lucy over to the chair next to Kurenai's desk. Lucy sat down and continued to play with her sleeves.

Lucy didn't look up to see the two adults sitting in front of her.

"I bet you're wondering why you;re here, aren't you?" a small nod was the answer.

"We;re taking you home with us," a woman said. Lucy looked up and launched away from her chair, violently shaking her head. Kushina looked almost exactly like her mom. (A/N: Just imagining it..)

Lucy stopped backing away when she walked into the wall behind her. Tears fell down on her face. She didn't take her eyes off of the woman. Kurenai stepped in front of Lucy and placed her hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Lucy looked at her and said her first words in nine years. "She looks just like my mom," her voice was rough and very quiet from not to being used in several years and cracked several time per word.

"I know sweetie," Kurenai wrapped her arms around Lucy softly. A few minutes later, Kurenai pulled away. "Are you ready to meet your new family?" 

Lucy shook her head, once again going back to silent girl she had been for years. Kurenai laughed and pushed her towards her new family, despite what she had said.

"Lucy I'd like you to meet your new parents, Uzumaki Kushina, and Namikaze Minato," Lucy lifted her hand and gave a small wave.

Kushina smiled and wrapped her arms around Lucy tightly. "From now you can call me Kaa-san, Lu-chan," Lucy nodded in response, not returning the hug, Kushina let go and Minato soon replaced her.

"You can call me Tou-san, or Superfart," Lucy smiled and laughed and raised an eyebrow at Minato when he pulled away. "It's what Naruto calls me."

"Lucy smiled and laughed again as she stepped away from Minato and Kushina.

She soon sobered up and stopped smiling. She looked down at her bare feet and started to shift from foot to foot.

Kurenai looked over at Lucy and knew what she was thinking. "She's wondering when she's leaving."

"As soon as she's packed, we'll head back to Victoria," Minato said.

"Wh-wher-where is Vi-Victoria?" her voice came out small and thin.

"It's in Bristish Columbia, sweetie," Kushina said softly.

Lucy nodded and ran up the stairs to her room and started to pack her small amount of things. She placed her two guitars into their cases and placed her clothes into a backpack. She slipped on some boots and walked down the stairs with her bags in her hands. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Minato and Kushina grabbed her bags out of her hands and took them out to their car. When they tried to take her Father's guitar she violently shook her head.

"No," she held the instrument to her chest and held it close. Minato soon backed off. They walked out to the car and they were off to the airport and towards Lucy's new home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I woke up to a hand softly shaking me awake. "Lucy, sweetie, it's time to wake up. We're at you new home," I slowly opened my eyes and looked into Kaa-san's smiling face.

I looked over at the house and deadpanned.

_This is not a house! This is freaking castle!_

I slowly climbed out of the taxi and walked up the steps and to the front door waiting for Tou-san and Kaa-san to arrive. They came a few minutes later carrying my things and they opened the door and walked inside the house. I followed behind them slowly, and gaped at the larges entry way.

"I'll go put your things in your room while Kaa-san takes you on the grand tour, okay?"

I nodded, still not speaking.

**Living Room**

**Family Room**

**Kitchen**

**Family Dining Room**

**Dining Room**

**Music Room**

**Library**

**Back**

An hour later the tour was almost done, we just had to go to my room now. "Come on, Lucy! Let's go!" Kaa-san grabbed my hand and ptactically dragged me up the stairs and down the hallway until we came unto a closed door. She nudged me towards it. "Go on. Open it," I looked over at my shoulder and at her smiling face.

I turned back towards the door and took a deep breath. I opened the door and walked in.

My jaw dropped. My room was amazing! I walked in and spun in the spacious room. On the eft side of the bed there was a set of french doors. I opened the doors and walked in and saw a large bathroom. In the center of the room was a large tub and on either side of the tub was a doorway type thing. I looked back at Kaa-san.

She motioned for me to walk in. I walked in and saw a shower behind a tub. I laughed. I walked out and on the right side of the tub was another set of french doors. I walked over and threw them open. I gasped at the size of the closet.

It was empty. I will never be able to fill this closet.

I turned around and ran out of the closet and out of the bathroom. I ran straight towards Kaa-san. I wrapped my arms tightly around her. "Th-th-thank you!" my voice cracked.

"Of course, sweetie," Kaa-san wrapped her arms tightly around me.

Sudden;y another pair of arms wrapped around Kaa-san and me. "Is it too late for me to join?" Tou-san chuckled.

"N-n-n-no," I removed one of my arms from around Kaa-san and wrapped it around Tou-san.

_Maybe this will be a good thing. Maybe we can become a family._

"How do you like your new room and house?" Tou-san asked after we pulled away from the hug and we were walking sown stairs towards the kitchen.

"I... I... love... it," I struggled to say.

"How long has it been since you talked?" Tou-san asked.

"N-n-nine... years," I slowly stated.

"What grade are you in?"

"I... don't... go... to school... I graduated... when I was... twelve," speaking slowly got easier and easier.

Kaa-san nodded. "Our son goes to school, he should be home right about-" Kaa-san was cut off as three boy's came running in laughing and shoving each other.

"Mom! We missed you!" they all exclaimed.

I walked behind Tou-san and hid. "Hey boys! How was school today?" Tou-san laughed and tried to get me to step out from behind him. I gripped onto his blazer tightly and buried my face in his back.

"It was boring!" a voice said.

"It was okay," another voice stated.

"It was awful. The day seemed to drag on by," a deep voice said sending shivers down my back.

"Naruto, I want you to meet your sister, Lucy" there was a pause. "Where'd she go, Minato?"

I gripped his shirt tighter. "Dude, you have a sister and you didn't tell us?" two voices shouted at once.

I felt Tou-san move slightly.

Suddenly a warm hand grabbed my hand and sent shivers all over my body. The arm connected to the hand wrapped itself around me and pulled me away from Tou-san. "No! Stop it! Let me go!" I screamed. Well, it sounded like I was talking at a normal voice.

The arms didn't give up and pulled away from Tou-san. "What if I don't want to?" the same deep voice as before spoke into my ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto POV

Gray, Sasuke, and I all walked out of the school building laughing and shoving each other.

"Did you see the look on her face when you turned her down, knucklehead ?" I nodded and laughed and pushed Gray against the car.

"Yeah I saw, what's it to you? Huh? Huh, punk?!" I leaned against him and suddenly pulled away laughing.

_I wonder if she's there yet..._

"Dude! Come on! We need to go see your kaa-san! She always makes us food after school! Let's go!" Sasuke stated pushing me into the front seat and handing me my keys. I rolled my eyes and started the ten minute dreve home.

The drive seemed to last for hours instead of the normal length. When I pulled up to the curb and parked, Gray and Sasuke pulled me out of the front seat. "You know dude? If you had a sister, I'd date her," Sasuke stated. I shoved him.

"If I did have a sister and you did get the opportunity to meet her I'd cut off your manhood," I said in a dead serious voice.

_Well, I may actually have a sister..._

"Hahaha!" Gray said pointing at Sasuke. "I told you he'd say that! What would you do if I dated your 'sister'?"

"I'd cut your manhood off too," he paled.

I laughed and we all got into our shoving war again.

We soon walked -slammed- into the house and we walked into the kitchen. I saw a flash of blond go behind my tou-san before we started to speak at the same time, saying the same thing we said every day for the last two years. "Okaa-san! We missed you!"

"Hey boys! How was school today?" she asked as she came up and kissed my cheek. I kissed her cheek in return.

"It was boring!" Sasuke said.

"It was okay," Gray stated digging through the fridge.

It was my turn. "It was awful. The day seemed to drag on by," I said. I walked closer to my dad and saw a small chunk of blond hair behind him. I smirked.

_She's here._

"Naruto, I want you to meet your sister, Lucy," my kaa-san looked around the kitchen and at my tou-san. "Where'd she go, Minato?"

Gray and Sasuke turned me to look at them. "Dude! You have a sister and didn't tell us?" they shouted at once.

I shrugged and looke at my tou-san. He motioned behind him with his head. I smiled and nodded.

I walked behind my tou-san and grabbed Lucy's hand. The contact of our hands made sparks fly throughout my body. i wrapped my arm around her and pulled her gently away from my tou-san. "No! Stop it! Let me go!" she said. It looked like she was screaming but it didn't sound like it.

I pulled her closer towards me until she was flush against my body. "What if I don't want to?" I whispered in her ear, low enough so only she could hear me.

I watched in pure amusement as I watched her face flush red. She started to struggle against me. _If she ever took a self defense class, she'd whip my butt in seconds._

"P-p-p-please let... me... go," she said in a voice so soft I could barely hear her.

* * *

><p>Me: I hope you guys like Naruto's POV<p>

Naruto: Why my sister is Lucy?! I don't even know her, you know!

Lucy: Yeah, Naruto-kun's right! I don't even know him too, you know!

Naruto: -shocked and blushed- W-wha-what did y-you c-c-call me, L-Lucy?

Lucy: 'Naruto-kun', why?

Naruto: I-it's nothing... -chuckled-

Me: Okay, stop the lovey-dovey you two!

NaruLucy: WE'RE NOT EVEN A COUPLE. IDIOT!

Me: whatever... okay everyone bye~ see you all in the next chapter! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

About forty minutes later, Naruto was dragging me –literally- into a large building. "What is this place! I don't want to go in!" my plea's fell on deaf ears because a few minutes later, I was inside th building latched onto Naruto.

He laughed. "This is mall," he tugged me off of his arm and dragged me to a store.

"Where are we going!?" my voice cracked, but I didn't stutter as much now.

"Hot Topic. Do you like any bands?" he stopped pulling me when we got inside the store.

"I like Black Veil Brides, Helloween, Iron Maiden, Breaking Benjamin, Megadeath," I listed off a few of the bands that my tou-san and kaa-san listened to and the two bands that I had recently heard and I fell in love with.

Naruto nodded and pulled me into the store. "What size are you?" he looked at my body trying to decide what size I was. 'I can't tell because of that sweater you have on," he placed his hands on my waist to try and feel about what size I was. I slapped his hands away.

"I'm an extra small but I prefer baggy shirts and leggings!" I practically shout.

"Okay, how about, large?" I nodded. About an hour later, I was loaded with 7 Black Veil Brides shirts, 3 Helloween shirts, 5 Iron Maiden shirts, 6 Breaking Benjamin shirts, 2 Megadeath shirts, 5 beanies, 20 rubber bracelets, 2 perfume bottles, and 5 things of make up.

"Can we go now?" Naruto nodded and took me up to the front and had our things rung up.

"Your total is $725.00," my eyes bulge out of my head as Naruto just hands over a card to the guy and casually picks up the stuff as if it only cost a cent.

"How can you afford all of that?" I asked trying to take the bags out of his hands, but he wouldn't let them go.

"My dad owns a large music company," he stated as if it was nothing.

"Can I help you?"

"Nope. I heard that a girl is always looking for a guy who will always hold her things for her while they're shopping so, I won't let carry any of the bags, ye," he looked over at me and winked.

I blushed and looked down. A few hours later, Naruto was carrying bags from many stores all filled to the brim with clothes items. "Lucy?"

"Yeah?" I tried taking some bags from his again, this just ended up in him awkwardly hugging me.

"Do you want to get some dinner? I'm famished," I nodded. "Let's take these out to the car and then we can go get food and then go get you and crap like that," I wrinkled my nose when he said makeup. He just laughed and led me out to the car.

He let me help him put the bags in the car. When we finished and closed the trunk, we heard a girls high pitched laughter. Suddenly Naruto pushed me against the trunk of the car. 'Don't look at them, just close your eyes and lean your head back, okay?"

"What? Why?" he leaned his frame against me.

"I turned one of the girls coming this way down today," he said placing his face against my neck. I closed my eyes and lifted my head so it rested against the back wind shield. The laughter suddenly next to us. Naruto licked my neck, causing me to gasp. I placed my hands on his head and started to tug at his hair, trying to get him off of me.

He groaned when I tugged a little to hard.

"Woah, PDA much?" a snarky voice said. Naruto still didn't remove his head. I still kept my head up, not wanting him to get mad at me. He licked my neck again, causing me to shiver, and to yank on his hair particularly groaned and I heard footsteps marching off.

When he pulled away, he rubbed at his hair. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I had to make them believe that we were doing something," I glared.

"So _licking_ me was the answer!" I screamed.

He blushed and nodded. "If we weren't brother and sister now, I would've kissed you," I blushed at the thought.

_Why do I want to know what that would I feel like? Why do I want to kiss my own_ brother?

I sighed. "I forgive you," he smiled and picked me up and hugged me spinning me around.

"You're the best!" he said while kissing my forehead.

Where his lips touched, fire rushed throughout my body. I blushed a bright red.

He pulled away blushing as well. "How about we go get dinner?" I nodded and he led me into a small restaurant connected to the mall.

After an hour of eating and laughing, we walked out of the restaurant and towards Macy's.

"Do I have to get make up?"

"Yes," he said as he shoved me into a chair to have make up people do my make up. I immediately tried to get up.

He latched his hands onto my shoulders and held me in place. "If you don't sit still, I'll make you get a dress as well."

I stopped struggling. He laughed and squeezed my shoulders. Just as the people were starting my make up, Naruto left to go get something. He didn't say what tough. _Oh well._

_I wonder if he'll like me with make up on..._


End file.
